Mathematical genetic models of X-chromosome transmission and studies of genetic linkage to X-chromosome markers are being performed in primary affective disorders. Using newly developed mathematical models, linkage of bipolar manic depressive illness to the regions immediately surrounding the color blindness loci and the Xg blood group antigen locus may be definitively rejected.